tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Talieya Antzas
Talieya Antzas (born 1982) is a minor character in Clockwork and a supporting character in The IT Files. Talieya originally worked at the Eagle's Palace resort in Greece but after being fired and getting taken by the Paradise Foundation Talieya vowed revenge on Erika Stone, blaming her for the misfortunes she'd suffered. Talieya ultimately ended up becoming Erika's personal maid, Susie Kim later using the Royal Momju Necklace to make her unquestionably loyal to Erika. Biography Born in Levkas, Greece, ever since she'd been a child Talieya had been interested in working in the service industry, hoping to one day work at a glamorous hotel and get to meet celebrities that visited. Talieya's big break came when she was hired to be a member of guest services for the Eagle's Palace resort. A year later Talieya's life changed forever when she met Erika Stone. Erika took the resort by storm, using her Temporal Gene and Type-7 to have a great deal of fun and making Talieya question her lifestyle. A few months later Talieya lost her job after sleeping with a client and getting reported by house-keeping, leaving her destitute. Erika Stone then approached Talieya was a job offer for the Paradise Foundation, but she was instead turned into a slave thanks to a Type-7. When the Foundation was exposed billions in damages were paid out, Talieya herself received over ten million dollars. Deciding to just make the best of things, Talieya bought an apartment in Malibu and stopped looking for work. Months after becoming rich Talieya grew restless, ultimately deciding she needed to give Erika payback for derailing her life. Talieya posed as a rent-a-maid and used Type-7 on everyone in Erika's Victoria Towers penthouse, taking perverse pleasure in it, though her sexuality remained hetero. It wasn't long before the International Temporal Enforcement Agency caught Talieya but Erika chose to not press charges if Talieya would work as her maid. Torn between working for a woman she learned was more innocent than she'd first thought and prison, Talieya agreed to the terms, secretly happy to have a job again to fill her days. Talieya was also required to give up Mike Bailey, the man who'd supplied her with Type-7, to the ITEA. Working for Erika proved decently satisfying to Talieya, happy to work and have money, though she was a bit frustrated with how often she was frozen for various reasons. Talieya ended up frozen for some time by Ashley Tisdale when she came after Erika. After a few months a general state of apathy set in, Talieya instead focusing on trying to help her sister Kyriake Antzas get a job in Malibu. After Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Talieya ended up temporarily wearing a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace, allowing Susie Kim to make Talieya not only attracted to women but loyal beyond a doubt to Erika as well as genuinely more fun. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 127 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Kyriake Antzas, Younger Sister and Co-Worker Employers * Erika Stone * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Caitlin Trafford Co-Workers * Adora Morales * Jan Armstrong * Sonya Michaels * Cece Ramsey * Angelique Zavala Friends * Courtney Valance * Jennifer Sleet * Emma Isaac * Mike Bailey * Susie Kim Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Talieya is based on Greek model and actress Evelina Papantoniou. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files